


Who's Baby Are You?

by maria_446



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, a lot of fluff, crappy writing, dino being a baby, jeonghan being jeonghan, sad dino, scoups to the rescue, that jeongcheol moment tho, wrote this 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_446/pseuds/maria_446
Summary: Dino kept getting annoyed whenever Jeonghan kept saying whose baby are you. He always put on a bright smile and laughed whenever he said that, but deep down he just wanted it to stop. So one day he he asked Jeonghan to stop. And he did. He never said that again. Dino was suppose to be relieved about it, but he just feels empty now. Dino doesn't know what to do.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story on here. There are few things i want to say before you start ready. Firstly, i wrote this in asianfanfics first about 2 years ago, but decided that i wanted to put it here also for those that don't have that. Second, since I wrote this 2 years ago my writing sucks. Your going to see a lot of spelling mistakes and sentences that don't make sense, but I'm probably never going to fix it so there you go. So please don't be mean about and just enjoy. And lastly, if there are stories out there that are similar to this please don't think that i copied them this is from my own words and if you really nice please try to defend me about it. ANYWAYS ENJOY!

*Flashback*

Dino happily talked with his hyung, Joshua. He was teaching him english. Dino always wanted to learn english but he never had the time to do it. With his school and his schedule he didnt have anytime to do nothing fun. It was one of the rare days where seventeen didnt have no schedule, so everyone was chilling at the dorm.

"How do you say this?" Dino said as he pointed at a sentence.

"what do you want to do today?" Joshua read. "Ahhh...." Dino nodded. 

"How about this sentence?" Dino pointed at long one. "Do you want to go to the park or lake?" Joshua also read. Dino nodded as if he understood what Joshua was saying.

Dino pouted and put his head flat on the table,"This is to hard." he whined. Joshua chuckled,"It just takes time, Dino. You'll get the hang of it" He ruffled Dino hair.

They went back to studying english for a while, when loud noise came from the living and then laughter. Joshua and Dino look at each other. "Should we go check?" Joshua said. Dino shrugged and they both stood up.

They walked down the hallway and went into the living room where they heard the sound. When they walked in everything was a mess. There were pillows on the ground, paper flying everywhere and the members all over the place. Hoshi, DK, and Seungkwan were the only one's standing up and dressed all weirdly. The other member were either laughing there ass off or they were throwing things at the other three.

"HEY! HEY! its ma turn." DK screamed. Everyone got silent for to speak. Joshua and Dino settled down on the growned. Dino sat next to Jeonghan and he put an arm around him.

"My favorite dongsaeng is here." Jeonghan said while smiling. Dino smiled and looked back DK. DK stood silent and we stood silent. He took a deep breath and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Some of us covered our ears while others just laughed and started rolling on the floor. Jeonghan covered Dino ears blocking only some of the loud sound. "Yah! Your going to hurt my baby's ears!" Jeonghan looked at me and said,"You okay? That idiot didnt burst anything?" Dino shook his head no.

Jeonghan smile and said,"Whose baby are you?" Dino whined,"Hyung can you not?"  
"Just say it once and I will not say it again, probably. Now whose baby are you?"  
Dino looked down onto the floor feeling a little frustrated,"Jeonghan hyung's baby."

Jeonghan laughed while clapping his hands. He pinched Dino's cheeks and stood up. Dino rubbed his cheeks already feeling it going a little red.

He really didnt want to tell Jeonghan to stop saying that because what if he gets mad and ignores him forever? What if Jeonghan stops treating him nicely like he has done ever since they were trainees? What if Dino stopped becoming his favorite dongsaeng? That what if gave Dino the chills and it scared him more then he is now.

But how was he going to stop it. He had to at least talked to Jeonghan by tonight or Dino would loose his courage.

~~~

It was already almost midnight and the members were getting ready to go to bed. Dino was nervous about talking to Jeonghan. He didnt know how to say what he was going to say. He waited silently leaning on the wall until Jeonghan appeared. After a few seconds Jeonghan came out of the bathroom drying his hair. Dino stood up and walked towards Jeonghan and stopped in front of him. Jeonghan looked up and smiled at who was in front of him.

"My favorite dongsaeng. What do you want?" he said. Dino gulped and started looking everywhere else except Jeonghan. "W-well i wanted to t-tell you something really important."

"What is it?" Jeonghan questioned. Dino started play with his hands. 'Just say it' he said in his head. Dino took a deep breath and looked right into Jeonghan's eyes.

"Canyoustoptellingmewhosebabyareyou."Dino said very fast. Jeonghan looked confused."Speak slowly i didnt understand." "I said, can you please stop telling me whose baby are you."

Jeonghan looked shocked and a little taken back."Why? I thought you liked it."

"At first I didnt mind, but then you started saying it over and over again."Dino explained. Dino was getting worried from just looking at Jeonghans face changing emotions. From confusing to sad Jeonghan nodded.

"Alright I wont say it again, dont worry I promise this time." Jeonghan smiled and walked away.

Dino stood there feeling a great big weight just lifted up from his shoulders. 'That was easy.' he said in his head. Dino washed up for bed and then went to sleep smiling.

He didnt even know that by him confessing, that would cause him to feeling a little empty later. 

 

*Present Time*

Dino sat next to his leader, S.coups listening what he was saying to the rest of the members. "Alright guys, remember what i always say, do what your suppose to do then have fun.Got it?" Everyone nodded yes. They waited until it was there turn to go on-stage. Since they were still doing there Mansae promotion they had concerts every week. When it was their time to go Dino quickly peeked at Jeonghan. He was talking quietly to Woozi. He must of sense that someone was looking at him so he started looking everywhere. When he almost caught Dino, Dino looked away fast and turned back to the front.  
'Did he see me?' Dino questioned in his head.

Ever since Dino confessed to Jeonghan about the thing that he said, things had not been the same. Everytime they were next to each other they would barely speak to one another and only speak if necesary. It was totaly different. Just like Dino expected.

Jeonghan didnt say 'my favorite dongsaeng' anymore. Dino never felt so horrible in his life. It hurt everytime when Jeonghan would just call his name and not 'baby'. Dino thought that what he did was the right thing, but guess not.

They performed there song Mansae and Dino was a little distracted. He kept getting the moves wrong. When the song finished and they all went back stage S.coups pulled him over. He was out of breath like him. S.coups looked angry.

"What the hell were you doing?" he said.

Dino looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, I just have alot in my mind now." S.coups must of heard the little sob and sighed, "Just dont do it again." Dino kept his head down while S.coups was leaving. When he was alone he sat down on one of the chairs that was there and brushed off his tears. Dino never cried. But today was an exception.

He was so stress, with his promotions, and his 'drama' He barely had time to think. Someone crouched down in front of him. He looked up and his was Jun.

"Hey hyung, whats up?" Dino smiled. "i'm good how about you? I saw S.coups talking to you." he said. Dino lots his smile "He angry at me." Jun looked confused,"Why, did you do something bad?"

"I was just distracted on stage and I kept dancing the wrong moves." Dino said. "Are you distracted because of what you told me about Jeonghan?" Jun questioned. Dino nodded.

"I'll give you my opinion. You should go talk to Jeonghan and fix this before it becomes much more worst." Jun padded Dino shoulder and left him in his own thoughts.  
Should he really talk to Jeonghan?

~~~

It was night time and everyone was in the living room watching a movie. Dino had the popcorn in his hands. Dino much on some and kept peeking at Jeonghan once in a while. Dino was barely paying any attention to the movie which he didnt even know what was the tittle. Dino contemplated in his head what he was going to say to Jeonghan. This all felt like deja vu.

If you didnt know Dino agreed on talking to Jeonghan when Jun left him after he talked to him.

Dino was just going to wing it and see if it turns out right or not. He looked at Jeonghan and called him out,"Psst, Jeonghan hyung, Psst." Dino whispered. Jeonghan looked at him. Dino pointed at the hallway and he nodded. They both stood up and walked together.

"What is it?"Jeonghan said. Dino took in a deep breath. "Why are we like this?" Jeonghan looked confused."What do you mean. This is what you wanted."  
Dino got frustrated,"No, this was not what I wanted. This was a huge mistake and I regret it a lot. I just want to be like we used to be." Dine used his best puppy face that know one could refuse.

Jeonghan grinned at him,"Can I say donsaeng and baby again?"

"You can say that whenever you want. I dont mind anymore." Dino chuckled.

"Alright then, so Whose baby are you?" Jeonghan said.

"Jeonghan hyungs baby" Dino said while using his aegyo.

"That is correct my favorite donsaeng"


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jeonghan's point of view just so you dont get confused. ENJOY!!!

"I just dont know what I did wrong" I said. I shretched out on the couch and put my legs on top of Seungcheol. He glared at me but didnt push my legs away. "He's probably just annoyed." he said. "But why? I thought he liked it when i say that." Seungcheol sighed and looked at me, "Not everyone is going to like what you like."

I pouted. Thats not the answer I wanted. We stayed silent after that and just watch T.V. Since the concert finsihed earlier we all went back the the dorm. Some of us were sleeping someo of us were playing around.

Memories of what happened last night suddenly came to me.

*Flashback*

Jeonghan waited for his turn to wash up. While waiting he thought of Dino. He sighed and smiled. His little donsaeng. He wasnt so little anymore but still. The only reason Jeonghan bothers him so much is because he never had a younger brother only a younger sister. Now that doesnt mean that he doesnt love his sister, he loves her a lot, but he just wished he had a brother. Since that never happened the only other thing he has are the boys in seventeen.

He loves to pull pranks on the other members and cuddle with them. The only one he treats more nicely is Dino. Since Jeonghan doesnt want to be a bad role moddle. He doesnt pull pranks on him or make fun of him.

He does cuddle with him and maybe sometimes embarrassed him like calling him baby or calling him donsaeng, but thats it. Jeonghan could tell that Dino really likes it. Or so he thinks.

Jeonghan blincked back reality seeing the bathroom door open. he went inside took a shower and brushed his teeth. After he was done he went out with the towel drying his hair. he saw someone walking to him and he stopped right in front of him.

Jeonghan looked at Dino. He started smilng ready to ruffle his hair. The look on Dino's face made him not do that. Jeonghan started getting worried

"My favorite donsaeng. What do you want?" Jeonghan said. Dino looked at everything around them except Jeonghan. "W-well I wanted to t-tell you something really important."

"What is it?" Jeonghan was really worried now. He did not show it though. Dino took a deep breath and finally he looked up and Jeonghan right in the eye. Dino looked confident all of a sudden.

"Canyoustoptellingmewhosebabyareyou." Dino said quickly. Jeonghan got confused."Speak slowly I didnt understand." "I said, can you please stop telling me whose baby are you."

Well that hurt.

Jeonghan stood their shocked. "Why? I thought you liked it." "At first I didnt mind, but then you started saying it over and over again. It got to the point where its really annoying." Dino said. He looked at Jeonghan nervously. Hurt was probably written on his face.

Jeonghan came with a conclusion. He nodded,"Alright I wont say it again, dont worry I promise this time." Jeonghan smiled and walked away from him. When he went into his room he colapsed on his bunk-bed and frowned. Woozi at the top bunk looked down at him.

"Whats wrong?" he said.

"Nothing I'm fine." Jeonghan replied. "Everything is just fine." Woozi shrugged and went back to sleep. Jeonghan sighed and layed on his side facing the wall. He kept turning over. He couldnt fall asleep.

It shouldnt have bothered him so much, but he couldnt stop thinking. Who else would he call baby? Who else it he going to call favorite donsaeng. Those titles were just for Dino. He coud also call those to Vernon since he is the second youngest, But that wouldnt feel right.

Jeonghan gave up on sleeping and got up. He tip-toed out the door and closed it behind him. He went to the kitchen and got a glass. Filled it up with water and drank.

"Your supposed to be sleeping." a voice said behind him. Jeonghan jumped choking on water. He started coughing viciously and the mysterious person patted his back. When his coughs dyed down he turned around.

S.coups was leaning on the fridge looking at Jeonghan amused."You done?" Jeonghan scowled at him and slapped his arm lightly.

"You scared the living shit out of me." Jeonghan stood right in front of him with a angry face. S.coups grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"Whats gotten you all worked up?" S.coups rubbed Jeonghans back instently making him relaxed. Jeonghan closed his eyes."Dino doesnt want me to call him my baby anymore." S.coups stopped rubbing his back. Jeonghan opened his eyes to look at him. "Why you stopped?" S.coups started again making Jeonghan close his eyes again.

"Thats it? Thats what gotten you like this?" he said. Jeonghan nodded. Jeonghan could feel S.coups shaking his head. "Wow you really are an emotional person."Jeonghan opened his eyes,"Whats that suppose to mean?" "Nothing,Nothing, look why dont you sleep with me and we all figure this out tomarrow. OK?" he said.

He thought about it for a second. "Ok." Jeongahn murmured. S.coups to Jeonghan by the hand and they both went inside his room. His bunk was at the bottom. Jeonghan layed down first the S.coups. He rapped them both in the blanket. Scoups faced Jeonghan.

"Go to sleep." He whispered. Jeonghan closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

 

*Present Time*

"Jeonghan.... Jeonghan... JEONGHAN!"

Jeonghan snapped out of it and looked at Scoups. "Sorry, what?" Scoups sighed."You werent answering me. As i was about to say, why dont you just talk to him about it tonight since its bothering you so much."

Jeonghan nodded, " Yeah I'll do that" Jeonghan stood up from the couch ready to go to bed. A hand stopped him. he looked down at Scoups. "Dino looked distracted today, maybe its because that." he let go of his hand and went back to watching T.V. 

Dino did kind of look a little distracted today now that he remember. He saw him with his head down while Scoups was talking to him.  
Jeonghan started walking to his room. Grabbing his night clothes and towel.

~~~~

It was midnight and the boys were still up. They were all sitting in front of the T.V watching a movie. Jeonghan had his head leaned back on the coach ready to fall alseep. Ready to just pass out someone called him out. He turned to who was calling him. Dino was looking at him. He pointed at the hallway. Jeonghan nodded and stood up, carefully not to step on the members bodies.

Once they were in the hallway jeonghan turned to look at Dino. He crossed his arms and said, "What is it?" Dino closed his eyes. "Why are we like this?" Jeonghan didnt know what to say. "What do you mean? This is what you wanted."

Dino opened his eyes full with annoyance, "No, thiswas not what i wanted. This was a huge mistake and i regret it a lot. I just want to be like we used to be." Dino looked at Jeonghan with those puppy eyes that he could never say no to.

Jeonghan grinned, "Can I say donsaeng and baby again?"

"You can say that whenever you want. I dont mind anymore." Dino chuckled.

"Alright then, so Whose baby are you?" Jeonghan said.

"Jeonghan hyungs baby" Dino cutely said.

"That is correct my favorite donsaeng."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end hope you liked it. !!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (part 2 will be posted tomorrow hopefully) also i got this idea from jeonghan and dino's little interaction that they had. i just wanted it to become a story.


End file.
